darkequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Other Races
Other Races Dragons Dragons are lizard-like creatures with large bodies, long necks and tails, scales, and bat-like wings. They come in a variety of colors and often have spikes or horns. Most are of huge stature and seclude themselves within mountains to sleep the decades away. Some smaller ones, namely babies, have been known to venture among ponies, but tend to tire of their lifestyles and venture off. Dragons sleep for long periods of time, and the less sleep one gets, the smaller they stay. Greed also affects their growth, as the more greedy a dragon is, the larger they grow and the faster they grow. Generous dragons stay small and young. Their traits include flight, fire-breath, magical breath to send scrolls, a tough hide, and immunity to fire, lava and heat. Dragons tend to not eat meat among company that would normally be considered food, and instead sustain their hunger namely with gems and crystals or non-meat foods like fruits or hay fries and sweets. While they are known to collect magical trinkets, they have n innate magical ability like unicorns do. Dragons use gems as payment and currency. Diamond Dogs These are bi-pedal dog-creatures with a love for shiny things, like gems. They are expert miners and live in tunnels deep underground. They live in groups called Packs and it is custom for them to wear a collar consisting of their birthstone. They alternate between walking on their hind legs and all fours, their elongated forelegs and huge hands giving them a gorilla-like appearance. They also have short and stubby spiked tails. The Diamond Dogs usually hail from a land in the Appaloosan Mountains called Dimondia. Cattle/Bulls/Cows The cattle of Equestria are the laborers and cheese makers of the world. They tend to stay in wide open spaces and country areas, living in barns. They spook easily and are known to kick or stampede as a result. They also sleep standing up. Sheep While sheep also live in barns, many will travel. They like to trade their wool and often MANY other things. Sheep tend to collect all kinds of odds and ends, usually the unwanted and discarded. They believe nothing is a waste. Sheep travel in herds across the land and are known to steal ratty old things and dismantle junk piles. Rarely though they will do good, like use their own goods to repair a wagon or home in need. Sometimes they have junk treasures and when an obscure item is needed, a sheep probably has it. They usually have their own language, which is just a series of bleats. Donkeys/Mules They are laborers and cooks, and do the mundane much like the earth ponies. Donkeys can mate with other donkeys or with ponies, which results in mules. However, mule is often a term for an insult. Many mules are slow, dull-witted, boring and have low self-esteem. Minotaur This race is seen as a muscular, bipedal, therianthropic ox-like character. They live in a kingdom known as Mythos, where they are the lead race. They have no magical ability but are strong and tend to be hot-tempered and bossy. Camels This race tends to come from desert areas like Saddle Arabia. They drink vast amounts of water and are very nomadic, living in encampments on the sands. They have no problem in heat or nights of strong cold, but do not do well in snow and ice. Buffalo The buffaloes are analogues to Native American tribes, having similarly decorated tents in their tribe and wearing feathers on their heads. Their main gem is turquoise and used often in trade. They are large, burly creatures with high intellect. Most live out near Appleoosa and among the Appaloosan Mountain range. They call their family tribes. Griffons These are creatures that have the body of a lion, and the front claws, head, and wings of an eagle. They can walk on clouds as well and come in only natural colors. Horses Horses are commonly from Saddle Arabia, and are cousins to the ponies. They are much larger than ponies, standing as tall as True-born Alicorn adults and come only in natural colors. They are very strong, even stronger than Earth Ponies.